A silver hat costs $$110$, which is $11$ times as much as a pink pair of gloves costs. How much does the pink pair of gloves cost?
Answer: The cost of the silver hat is a multiple of the cost of the pink pair of gloves, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$110 \div 11$ $$110 \div 11 = $10$ A pink pair of gloves costs $$10$.